Mejojo Von Garibaldi
}} Mejojo Von Garibaldi (メヨーヨ・フォン・ガバルディ Meyōyo Fon Gabarudi) is very much the star of the show in Bloody Nightmare and most of the story's events involve him in some way. The crown prince of Weblin, he is next in line to become king. More importantly, he has been interested in marrying Fiona Galland for years. He is none too happy with her father's constant refusal on the basis of Fiona's weak constitution. Appearance Mejojo has short blonde hair with two long strands along the side of his neck and amber eyes. His white ears and tail signify that he is a "shiro neko" (white cat), like his father. As a child, Mejojo wore a white vest over a black dress shirt and a red bow around his neck. He wore plaid bottoms and a red & gold pin on the lapel of his vest. Personality Fiona comments many times on how beautiful and perfectly princely Mejojo is and certainly that is true. However, like many other princes, Mejojo is also rather self-important and single-minded. Having made it his goal to obtain Fiona, he will stop at nothing to see that through. Mejojo has a perhaps surprisingly immature side and a very large inferiority complex that drives his actions and ambitions. His obsession with Fiona is probably second to none. History Relationships Fiona Galland Mejojo's love interest for many years despite her weak constitution, Fiona often comments on how beautiful and perfectly princely he is. Despite his inferiority complex, he is obsessed with Fiona and cares about her. Elvira Galland The cousin of Fiona, Elvira was Mejojo's fiancee 10 years ago. However, she fell in love with another man when she went to the royal palace and called off the marraige. She was later caught up in the rebellions and killed. It's believed that part of the reason Mejojo's so adament on marrying Fiona is because she looks a lot like Elvira. Auger Von Garibaldi Elenora Von Garibaldi Ever since he was a child, Mejojo believed that his mother and brother were his only allies, and the two brothers promised to protect their mother. When Mejojo was poisoned as a child, Elenora apologizes that a doctor isn't available for him since Julian's health prioritizes over "concubine children." When the twins are teenages, she invites them to play the "strength game." Turns out this "game" would result in strangling Elenora, horrifying both Mejojo and Auger at what they'd done. Julian Julian is the half-brother of both Mejojo and Auger. His mother, Rayleigh, tried on mutliple ocassions to kill Mejojo and Auger so that her son would reign as the victor. She involved Julian in these schemes and when they were caught for attempting to poison Mejojo, they were disinherited. Rayleigh comitted suicided by poison shortly after while Julian was exhiled to the garden. Julian has a "master/servant" relationship with his younger brothers, catering to their needs in the garden and with Fiona. He's delighted with his current situation because it allowed him to become closer to them. Sometimes he reverts to his "broken" state, evidence of how the twins initially tortured Julian into submission. Arles V. Felnoir Elvira Galland, his arranged fiancee, left Mejojo for Arles since she loved him. Mejojo admits that he never loved her and cherished her only as a prize, but losing her meant that he lost, dealing a blow to his pride. On top of that, he believed that Arles was always looking down on him. Arles catches Zodiva and his mental state slowly sinks and he attacks Elvira. Mejojo gets involved and points his rapier towards Arles, finally finding a reason to get rid of him. However, Elvira interjects and ends up getting pierced with the rapier before it reached Arles' neck. Her last words to him are "I'm sorry." Trying to justify the situation by saying that Elvira just got in the way, Mejojo lashes out and tells Arles to die. In return, Arles slashes Mejojo across his face, leaving a deep laceration. A scar remains as result of said incident between his eyes. Afterwards, Arles escapes through the window. It's this event and his self-destructive nature that fuels Mejojo's hatred towards the Wolves. Trivia *He placed 2nd place in the Last Hope popularity vote with 611 votes *Mejojo holds his sword with his left hand indicating that he is left-handed. Art Gallery Mejojo.Von.Garibaldi.full.1122017.jpg|Full Body & CCK twi2_02.jpg|Twitter Icon 1920_1080gf.jpg|Bloody Nightmare Wallpaper 1920_1080sdfgm.jpg|Bloody Nightmare Wallpaper Twins bws-638ceb4d.jpg|Auger & Mejojo bwsb6cb6c1b.jpg|Auger, Mejojo & Fiona Mejojo.Von.Garibaldi.full.1154750.jpg|Last Hope Wallpaper Black_Wolves_Saga_full_1364721.jpg|Last Hope Card w/ Pearl & Richie Black_Wolves_Saga_full_1364729.jpg|Last Hope Card w/ Arles Mejojo underwear can badge.png|Underwear Can Badge References Poll Result Navigation Category:Characters Category:Feline Race Category:Male